


Confiteor solum hoc tibi

by DFox, fandom_History_P_2020



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Borgia: Faith and Fear, Historical RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020
Summary: Те, кто говорил, что любовный пыл порожден согласием, ошибались. Он был — дитя борьбы, то же, что скачки, фехтование, война, тавромахия. В желании ласки всегда было — желание грубости, в любви — ненависть, в обладании — жажда убийства.
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Djem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_миди_R_NC17





	Confiteor solum hoc tibi

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: последняя ночь перед тем, как шахзаде Джем и Чезаре отбыли в качестве заложников с французскими войсками из Рима. Confiteor solum hoc tibi (лат.) — исповедуюсь только тебе, неточная цитата из «Метаморфоз» Овидия, из истории Дедала и Икара. Вопреки изображенному в обоих сериалах про семейство Борджиа, шахзаде Джем в описываемое время был уже отнюдь не юношей, ему исполнилось 35 лет. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> текст написан в соавторстве с [Lille Prinsen](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2525065)

Зимнее солнце, ненадолго выглянув из-за сизого облака, лизнуло рыжие камни папского дворика, коснулось тел героев греческих легенд, изображенных в ряд, и скрылось. Если бы вокруг были стены Пизанского университета, Чезаре бы посоревновался в навыке слагать речи с кем-нибудь из соучеников лишь затем, чтобы растерзать чужие старания, как бык — выпущенных на него неумелых щенков. «Луч солнца зимою — отцовская любовь, так же мимолетен, так же обманчив в своем тепле», или что-то в этом роде.

Злая ухмылка вскрыла губы, а стены двора и покоев как будто разом сделали шаг внутрь, сжимая круг и щурясь насмешливыми окнами. Если Родриго думал, что его сын не знает о планах на свой счет, то он ошибался. И отсутствие Хуана в Риме, облепленном французской солдатней, как вредоносными тлями, ничего не меняло.

Ничего не меняло.

Родриго заставлял ждать себя — и ждать своего решения, давно принятого, но пока не озвученного. Это ли не был лучший ответ на все вопросы — тоже не заданные?

Над Тибром стоял липкий, холодный туман. Прикидываясь дыханием, он валил изо рта и путался в мыслях. Над Тибром стоял запах войны — мужского и конского пота, стали и дерьма. Распахнув отороченную гладким мехом симарру, Чезаре привалился лопатками к стене и скрестил руки на груди.

Ему было жарко, и он кипел, как забытый на огне котел.

Коснувшись порога французского короля — там, в палаццо Сан-Марко, где он уже чувствовал себя лучше, чем любой венецианец, когда-либо попадавший в Рим, — он бы сжег все дотла.

Но только после того, как сжег бы собственного отца, уже отыскавшего за пазухой камень, привезенный в Рим царицей Еленой.

Дверь, ведущая во внутренний двор из папских покоев, скрипнула — а солнце скрылось в облаках окончательно.

***  
«Поскольку брат мой должен рано или поздно умереть, ибо его существование меж неверных является для него адской мукой, то в силах Вашего Святейшества избавить его от этих многолетних страданий и помочь ему перейти в лучший, более справедливый мир. Ежели Ваше Святейшество проявит к моему злосчастному брату такую милость, передав его тело османским властям в любом из портов, то вручители получат триста тысяч дукатов наличными и высочайшую мою благодарность».

Послание, написанное на безупречнейшей латыни таило в себе безупречнейший же образец восточного коварства. Александр знал: копия этого письма лежала сейчас перед Карлом, и этот тщедушный, маленький человечек, одинаково страдавший как от обуявших тело болезней, так и от охватившей душу гордыни, уже считал дукаты в своих сундуках. И правда — кто устоит? Сорок тысяч за живого, упрямого, гордого, капризного принца, на содержание которого уходила едва ли не вся сумма, против трехсот тысяч — за мертвого.

Ход был безупречен. В христианском мире что короли, что папы — вечно голодны, как волки и вечно рыщут, где урвать кусок пожирней. 

Султан жертвовал ферзем, в надежде, что жадный противник не заметит ловушки, и следующим ходом вскроет свою защиту, оголив фланги в погоне за небывалой добычей.

Опытный взгляд увидит обманный маневр, неопытный же — ринется напролом за добычей, в надежде на свою удачу да еще на то, что противник — глупее его.

Сорок тысяч дукатов против трехсот. Кто бы устоял?

Карл не смог. Он клюнул, как рыба на скатанный из хлебного мякиша шарик, заглатывая добычу вместе с крючком.

Сухим, безжизненным голосом, но светясь от предвкушения, он предложил Александру сделку: войска покидают Рим, но забирают с собой султана Джема и одного из кардиналов — надо же королю чувствовать, что наместник Бога на земле не оставил его?

— Например, кардинала Борджиа, Ваше Святейшество.

Предполагалось, что Александр станет возражать.

Но, сцепив зубы так, что они захрустели, уцепившись в подлокотник трона, не чувствуя собственных пальцев, Александр согласно наклонил голову.

— Кардинал Борджиа будет сопровождать вас, сын мой.

Он знал, что Чезаре не подведет. Он думал, что тот справится, даже если все будет против него. Он надеялся, что Чезаре найдет способ избежать собственной участи.

Оставалось сказать об этом Чезаре, глядя ему в глаза. Александр мог бы этого не делать, в конце концов, ему приходилось давать поручения и куда худшие, он мог бы вовсе не увидеться с сыном — сделать вид, что Чезаре просто уехал: в очередной раз, в Пизу, на охоту, в Валенсию. Притвориться, что не толкнул собственного ребенка в пропасть, не сделал из него фигуру на шахматной доске — ту фигуру, над которой уже занесен кривой султанский ятаган.

Он мог бы прийти вместе со свитой, обставив дело как нельзя лучше: почетное поручение, пышное посольство. Словно то, что предстояло Чезаре, просто очередная увеселительная поездка — вроде той, в которую отправился Хуан.

Он не смог. Он ждал встречи с сыном — и боялся ее. 

И шел, как на эшафот, заранее зная, что Чезаре — уже знает тоже.

Чезаре, нахохлившийся, глядящий исподлобья, был похож на молодого, недавно пойманного волчонка.

— Сын мой, — начал Александр, и тут же осекся, протянул руку, чтобы сжать напряженное плечо Чезаре — ободряющий, ничего не значащий жест. — Чезаре… Тебе предстоит сложная задача, но мы знаем, ты сможешь. Кроме тебя, нам не на кого более положиться…

***  
Рука, тронувшая кованую дверь с той стороны, помедлив, все-таки толкнула ее. Облачение папы, поймав в парчовые плетения остатки умирающего луча, блеснуло, и тут же потускнело, сравнявшись цветом с лицом Родриго.

Он, папа Александр, был похож на мертвеца — с зеленоватыми тенями под глазами, потяжелевшими веками, сжатым, голодным ртом. Выйдя, мимолетно оперся ладонью о бортик белокаменного колодца, где, как и повсюду в замке Святого Ангела, паслись быки.

Все еще стоя со скрещенными на груди руками, Чезаре исподлобья рассматривал отца — и не делал ни шага вперед, как подобало. На эшафоте палач подходит к тому, кому спустя миг висеть в петле. Гордость обреченного на гибель — не гордость, а всего лишь слабая тень привилегии.

Не более. И не менее.

— Отец.

Родриго приблизился сам, грузно ступая по плитам дворика. Он знал все. И то, что в доме Ваноццы на Кампо ди Фьори этой ночью были разбиты все бочки с вином и изнасилованы все служанки и публичные девки. И то, что Чезаре знал об этом — и о многом другом.

Он говорил так, как и подобало — отточенный, гладко стелющий язык. А Чезаре — слушал, окаменев, не в силах оторвать взгляда от его подвижных черных зрачков.

— Отец. Ты слышал, что моя мать была вынуждена бежать за город, пешком, как последняя простолюдинка, и прятаться в собственных виноградниках?

Фраза, вырвавшаяся впереди мысли, была глупой и выдавала беспомощность. Он мог бы спросить: «Отец, за что ты так со мной?», — если бы не был кардиналом, епископом Валенсии, Чезаре Борджиа, мужчиной, в конце концов. В их с отцом игре был сделан очередной ход — и сын проиграл, даже не переняв инициативу.

Только теперь Чезаре почувствовал его руку на своем плече.

И сбросил ее.

— Я сделаю все, что нужно, отец. Но скажи мне об этом — теперь, когда мы одни. Посмотри мне в глаза, и скажи, чего ты ждешь от меня.

***

— Мы слышали. — Александр сделал глубокий вдох. Руку его сын скинул, словно отбросил ненужный груз. — Мы слышали, — повторил он, глядя в глаза Чезаре, такие же холодные и прозрачные, как у него. Единственное, что было в сыне — его. Остальным — нежной кожей, копной темных, завивающихся на концах в кольца волос, тонкостью запястий, разлетом темных бровей — Чезаре пошел в мать. Словно, притворившись мальчишкой, перед ним стояла сама Ваноцца — такой, какой он увидел ее впервые двадцать лет назад.

И было нечестно, нечестно, говорить то, что он должен был сказать. Все равно, что всадить нож под ребра самой Ваноцце.  
— Мы слышали, — повторил он в третий раз, как заклинание, как молитву, могущую даровать ему такую нужную сейчас силу. — И не можем позволить этим французским дикарям далее разорять Вечный город. Потому Карл уберется отсюда завтра же. Он хочет забрать султана Джема. Ты поедешь вместе с ними.

Другой — да вот хоть Хуан! — на месте Чезаре вскинулся бы, протестуя. Или хотя бы дрогнул — губами, бровями. На лице же Чезаре не отразилось ничего. Только скрещенные руки сжались еще сильнее.

Александр ступил ближе. Коснулся волос Чезаре — отеческим неловким жестом. Кудри его сына были такими же мягкими, как у Ваноцци.

— Ты будешь рядом с султаном Джемом, днем и ночью, неотлучно. Будешь нашими глазами и ушами, сынок.

***  
Слушая отца, Чезаре стиснул зубы так, что мог бы раскрошить их — или перегрызть кому-то горло. Тем, кто тронул то, что принадлежало его матери. Тому, кто отмахивался от этого, как от роя назойливых мух посреди августовского зноя. Тому, кто стоял перед ним, кто прикасался к нему с нежностью, будто к девчонке.

Родриго — он так и не смог приучить себя называть отца иначе.

Папой. Отцом. Александром.

— Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь. Что вы захотите, — ответил он, наконец, — Ваше Святейшество.

Ладонь Родриго все еще поглаживала его волосы, и в этом жесте было что-то унизительное — куда более унизительное, чем попытки Авраама угодить жестокому Господу, уложив Исаака под нож отцовской и божьей воли. Так отец мог бы потрепать по кудрям Лукрецию, так он мог ласкать своих девок, Джулию Фарнезе, Ваноццу, в конце концов. Но он не стал бы так гладить — Хуана.

Чезаре знал это наверняка, когда подался щекой к его ладони, отгороженной от окончательного соприкосновения тонкой белой перчаткой. Когда ощутил холодок от металла — перстень рыбака, крючок в пене мнимого, лживого расположения.

И он сказал, глядя отцу в глаза — чуть искоса, чуть сощурившись.

Не сопротивляясь и не переча.

— Но у меня есть просьба. Всего одна. Когда бы ты ни собирался отправить меня — к ним… позволь мне встретиться с Лукрецией перед отъездом. Дай мне время на это. Время, чтобы побыть с ней. И я не попрошу тебя ни о чем больше, даже если вернусь.

***

— Ты вернешься, — сказал Александр, глядя мимо сына, сквозь него, глядя — и не видя. — Вернешься живым и невредимым, иначе я выжгу начисто землю под ногами этого французского ублюдка.

Чезаре подался к нему, прижался щекой, точно так же, как подавалась, отдаваясь его ласке — Ваноцца. Даже взгляд у Чезаре был точно такой же, как у нее. И, проведя по кудрям сына ладонью в последний раз, Александр убрал руку.

— Ты вернешься, потому что ты нужен мне, своей матери, своим братьям и Лукреции. Ты вернешься обязательно — и тогда увидишься с ней, мы клянемся тебе как отец сыну, хотя и не должны давать иных клятв, кроме как Господу Богу. Тогда, но не сейчас, сынок.

Чезаре отшатнулся, будто его ударили.

Александр знал, что отказать ему сейчас было все равно, что отказать приговоренному в последнем глотке вина. Знал — и отказывал, потому что знал и другое. И о том, другом, говорил ему в который раз старший сын перед самым своим отъездом, кривя губы в насмешливой, жесткой улыбочке.

— Да они спят друг с другом, отец. Трахаются, как воробьи. 

— Потому, что мы любим вас, своих детей, мы говорим тебе — нет. Король Карл уезжает завтра на рассвете — таково было условие. У тебя слишком мало времени, чтобы растрачивать его на пустые прощания.

Он подался к отшатнувшемуся, побелевшему еще больше сыну и поцеловал его — в лоб, как и подобает целовать отцу своего ребенка перед долгой дорогой. 

***  
Этой ложью можно было упиться, как плохим, отдающим кислотой во рту, вином. До головной боли, до блевоты и тягостного, липкого, как летняя лихорадка, опьянения. Родриго был рожден для того, чтобы врать — и его вранье было безупречно, как белизна папских одеяний и первый иней на берегах Тибра.

Эта ложь, и обещания, так похожие на настоящие, что даже короли принимали их за чистую монету, были тем, чему никогда не мог научиться Хуан, сколько бы отец ни называл его самым одаренным из своих сыновей. Тщетно — Хуан никогда не умел ни врать, ни притворяться, бычья кровь бурлила в нем, заставляя рыть копытом землю и наклонять голову для удара рогами.

Чезаре знал с детства, что они с братом отличаются друг от друга настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Как знал, что самый опасный бык — тот, что не пускает пар из ноздрей, не мычит, срываясь с места. Зверь, способный убить вышедшего против него человека, атакует молча — и умеет лгать.

— Как пожелаешь, отец. Все будет так, как ты пожелаешь, — соврал Чезаре, почтительно склонив голову, чтобы Родриго не успел заметить, как заиграли желваки в углах рта.

Если отец хотел убить его — не принести в жертву, а просто поразвлечься, обагрив белое алым, — ему стоило сделать всего две вещи: поцеловать в лоб и отлучить от Лукреции. Если сын хотел ослушаться отца — ему стоило вспомнить свою сестру, прикосновение к которой сделалось невозможным.

Отец уже пытался делать это — молча, ничего не объясняя, вынуждал Лукрецию неделями не покидать дом Адрианы у Капитолия, выдумывал таинственные недомогания, чтобы воспрепятствовать Чезаре посещать ее, изображал гнев, но в глубине его зрачков таилось другое.

До сих пор не разгаданное и мучительно-будоражащее.

Коротко кивнув, Чезаре направился к двери, в которую только что входил Родриго. Не оборачиваясь и не дыша — как можно быстрее.

От мысли о Лукреции, о ее подсвеченной румянцем коже, золотистых на солнце прядях, струящихся по плечам и спине, горло сжималось, не пропуская ни вдоха. Так ощущалась не скорбь — и уж точно не покорность.

Только решимость.

***  
Сын хотел скрыть свою обиду, разочарование, гнев — и не сумел. Он шел, выпрямившись так, будто эта неестественная, нарочитая прямота плеч, решительный, отдающийся эхом от стенок двора шаг могли послужить защитой против демонов: его собственных и таившихся в душе его отца.

Александр больше не сказал ни слова, лишь кивнул мелькнувшему за дверью одеянию, его тени: я знаю, я все знаю, и заранее прощаю тебе — все.

Он и сам был таким когда-то, целых две жизни Чезаре назад: не умеющим лгать, но старающимся держать лицо. Он и сейчас оставался все тем же, просто десятилетия, что отделяли его от прибывшего в Рим мальчика, научили его кое-чему. 

И не то, чтобы он чувствовал, что этой науки достаточно.

Он щелкнул пальцами — и из-за двери сразу же выступил секретарь.

— Проследите, чтобы кардинал Борджиа нынче не посещал свою сестру: ему предстоит дальняя дорога, и не хотелось бы, чтобы ее омрачали родственные слезы.

***

Глядя на огонь, разгоравшийся в очаге, Джем протянул руку с пустым серебряным кубком — и тот час почувствовал как тот тяжелеет, наполняясь виноградной пахучей влагой.

Он пристрастился к вину здесь, в Риме — удивительно, как вообще не стал гяуром, за тринадцать-то лет среди неверных. 

А чем еще оставалось заняться?

Пристойного курительного зелья было не сыскать. А дрянь, которой набивали его трубку, не давала ни спокойствия, ни облегчения, лишь будила томление в груди, которое следовало бы рассеять: доброй дракой, ладными стихами или страстными объятиями. 

Но оружие он, пленник для приличия именовавшийся гостем, носил только для виду. 

А здешние женщины были на его вкус слишком костлявы. Вот среди юношей, едва вошедших в возраст, попадались истинные жемчужины. И благо хоть в них не было никакого недостатка — в этом папский двор в Риме выгодно отличался от тех христианских дворов, в которых он успел побывать.

Сын Александра, юный кардинал Чезаре, выделялся даже среди иных прочих в этом цветнике. О нем приятно было думать, засыпая: как разгораются его щеки посреди их очередного диспута, как сверкают его глаза в искреннем возмущении, как он смеется, светясь изнутри. 

Джем вспоминал его отца, казавшегося вырезанным из сплошной ледяной глыбы — в белых сверкающих одеяниях, с белыми волосами и голубыми льдинами глаз. 

И думал, что со временем сын станет таким же — много ли нужно для подобного превращения?

Вино в кубке по цвету напоминало мантию юного кардинала. Или его губы. Возможно, они на вкус были такими же пьянящими.

Об этом было куда приятней думать, чем о письме Баязида Александру. О его содержании и явном, ничем не прикрытом пожелании. 

О том, что его, шахзаде Джема, дни сочтены.

***  
Эхо его шага отскакивало от сводчатых стен, будто кто-то бесконечно бросал в них кожаный мяч для игры. В этой игре — поймай, увернись, поймай! — Чезаре все чаще был проигравшим, и отделывался унизительными синяками отцовских упреков, запретов и собственных сомнений.

Он ненавидел сомневаться — пожалуй, еще больше, чем ненавидел собственный страх. Его страх был не таким, как у других. Его страх был кровавым, как шкура быка, пасущегося на зеленом лугу, и не знал ни границ, ни пределов — так же, как и прочие страсти.

И именно поэтому его нужно было взнуздывать, протянув кольцо в ноздри. Укрощать, подменяя другим.

Проще всего была ярость — простая и холодная, как лезвие меча.

И теперь, спеша к порогу покоев сестры, к ее босым ногам и тревожному взгляду, Чезаре ощущал, как эта ярость делает его кожу отполированным мрамором. Полы одежды разлетелись от сквозняка, когда он свернул по коридору — и уперся в застывшую у знакомой двери стражу.

Родриго набирал их из каталонцев, о чем шутили во всем Риме: скоро в Замке Святого Ангела забудут, как разговаривать по-итальянски. И Чезаре заговорил — прежде, чем позволил себе понять, что происходит.

На итальянском.

— С дороги, я хочу видеть мадонну Лукрецию.

Ответа не последовало. От мысли о том, что сегодня, этим вечером, он не увидит сестру, и уходя прочь не ощутит, как одежда и волосы хранят тень ее запаха, Чезаре почувствовал, как холодеет спина и с хрустом сжимаются кулаки.

Родриго снова обыграл его — оказался быстрее, умнее. И лживее.

***  
Шахзаде Джем бы не прожил и дня среди неверных, если бы у него не было людей, на которых можно положиться, если бы не было золота, отворяющего любые замки, даже самые крепкие.

Золото приносило знание, а знание помогало избегать ошибок и ловушек. Оно — да еще недоверие любому из тех, кто улыбался в глаза и мог всадить нож в неприкрытую спину — помогало шахзаде в его скитаниях. До поры до времени.

Но на днях, когда в его руки лег клочок бумаги, написанный криво и торопливо, он поверил сразу.

Сомневаться не приходилось — а горевать не стоило.

Все и вся в руке Аллаха, и судьба любого из живущих написана заранее — от колыбели до смертного часа.

Стоило подчиниться неизбежному, чтобы среди бурного, тревожного моря найти свой островок наслаждения.

Гяуры отмахивались от этих знаний, притворяясь, что веруют в пророка Иссу как в бога, что покоряются воле Аллаха. Но прожив с ними так долго, шахзаде Джем видел их неверие и недоверие так же четко, как горные пики летним ясным днем. 

Лишь один, из тех, кого узнал шахзаде Джем за годы скитаний по чужому, чуждому миру, был не таков. 

Чезаре Борджиа, кардинал и сын его тюремщика был сродни огню, а огонь не верит ни в кого, кроме себя.

И это тоже Джем видел ясно, и каждый раз любовался тем, что видел. 

Дрожь — его всегдашняя спутница в сыром, каменном мешке, прозванном Замком Святого Ангела, неутоленное желание, страх того, что маячило за левым плечом — пробрала до самых костей, и Джем, выплеснув остатки вина в очаг, крикнул:

— Эй, согрейте же это вино, наконец, как следует!

***  
— С дороги.

Он повторил это, слегка наклонив голову и глядя исподлобья.

— Ваше преосвященство, это запрещено. Его Святейшество…

Хуже страха была лишь беспомощность. Но и ее могла излечить ярость — панацея от всех хворей и жизненных бед. Единственным, что не могла исцелить она, каждый раз оказывалась любовь, а в особенности — любовь, сплетенная с похотью такой сильной, что и сама она начинала казаться яростью.

Чезаре не произнес больше ни слова. Кинжал сам оказался в его руке, а сделать три шага и резануть, будто воздух, чужую плоть, оказалось так легко, как будто его рукой водил ангел.

Божественное откровение — так бы он назвал свое чувство, если бы мог сказать это глазам и губам Лукреции. Пусть даже в последний раз.

Кровь обагрила его пальцы и рукоять — горячая и липкая. Что было дальше — он не помнил, но ему казалось, что стой сейчас перед ним вся французская армия, он бы бросился вперед так же — с одним лишь кинжалом.

Так мало пространства отделяло его от Лукреции: воздух, запах крови, толчок в грудь, тяжелая, запертая дверь. Зверь, прирученный сестрой, не семиглавый — стоглавый, будто гидра, утробно зарычал от неудовлетворенной страсти, и ожил. Там, совсем недалеко, солнце ласкало постель Лукреции, забираясь под ее вышитую сорочку — вместо его рук.

Всего шаг отделял его от той, чье тело даровало ему столько наслаждения и надежды, сколько не могла принести ни одна женщина во всем мире.

— Папа велел не пускать вас!

Толчок в грудь, и еще. Услышав приближение торопливых шагов, Чезаре едва не заорал от отчаянья, и отступил.

Он знал, что никогда не простит Родриго этого мгновения — и этого солнечного света в окне.

***  
Теперь вино — обжигало.

Подсвечивало мысли алым, будто самые дорогие рубины из сокровищницы Топкапы, добавляло жару в разрастающееся в груди и чреслах пламя.

О, да — забыться в чьих-нибудь объятиях, забываться в них, пока будет на то воля Аллаха, — это было бы наилучшим выходом. Умереть на любовном ложе — смерть не менее желанная, чем в праведном бою.

Вино опаляло, жар от очага был таким душным, что за ним почти не чувствовалась сырая, серая римская зима. И даже вечный гнилостный запах Тибра уже не раздражал ноздри.

Там, где он родился, зимы были такие же гнилые, а все ж — куда мягче здешних, и реки казались были чище, а хлеб — слаще. Но человек никогда не знает, будет ли он жить на одном месте, умрет ли среди единоверцев, или его помотает по городам и странам, и собственный брат с облегчением назначит за его голову небывалую сумму.

Триста тысяч дукатов. Кто бы отказался?

Но Джем не завидовал тому, кто рискнет доставить его тело Баязиду. О, он слишком хорошо знал собственного брата — способного убить, но не способного прощать.

У Чезаре Борджиа тоже есть братья. Способен ли он простить их? А — убить?

Пламя обжигало глаза и мысли, вино выжигало все мысли кроме одной. Но ни огня, ни вина не было достаточно — и Джем обхватил себя руками в тщетной попытке спасти хотя бы крохи тепла. Лютая, промозглая зима царила в его мыслях, в замке, в Риме, во всем мире.

***  
Рухнув в бездну спиной вперед, проще всего — забыться, но и это было ему не под силу. Он хотел уснуть, и проспать все время, остающееся в его сжатых кулаках, но даже не попытался — все равно бы ничего не вышло. Ночи бежали от него и манили его — а сон никогда не было просто укротить, набросив аркан ему на шею.

Порой Чезаре смотрел на других, и думал: как научились они спать? Сидя у изголовья сестриной постели, он часами любовался разгладившимися, блаженными чертами ее лица в полумраке, и думал: как ей удается уснуть, погасив сполохи разума, разгладив едва заметную морщинку меж бровей?

Это не было дано ему — ни Богом, ни Дьяволом. Может быть, он оказался приведен в этот свет без способности спать. Его мысли были слишком быстры, а страсти — слишком сильны.

И теперь, когда смерть, очерченная шепотками о новом крестовом походе, была ближе, чем Лукреция, это было так — и подавно.

Забытье было дальше, чем когда-либо, а шаги — быстрее. Чезаре давал себе полный отчет в том, куда направлялся, и чего желал, ведь сейчас, когда небо могло вот-вот потемнеть, это было так очевидно и так просто.

Напиться, и сделать все, что продиктует бунтующая плоть вслед за бушующим разумом.

Его память хранила все взгляды кривого турка, все его брошенные невзначай кривые улыбки. Его вино и обволакивающий дым. Где-то рядом трепыхались зажатыми в кулак птицами гнусные подшучивания Хуана: брат, ты нарочно делаешь свои волосы такими мягкими, чтобы еще больше походить на девку?

На мать?

Способен ли брат поднять на брата не кулак — но клинок, и к чему это приведет обоих?

К французским унижениям? К турецким тюрбанам? К воспоминаниям, отливающим солнцем Родоса?

— У тебя есть вино? — спросил он прежде, чем поприветствовал Джема, такого же мертвеца, кивком. Прежде, чем увидел его там, где и ожидал увидеть — на плиточном полу, в окружении пестрых подушек, с подвернутыми под себя ногами. — Я хочу напиться, да не с кем. Почему бы не сделать это с тем, с кем придется разделить близкую дорогу?

Образ Лукреции, вечно стоящий перед глазами, как золотое тондо с Мадонной в покоях отца, горячил кровь еще сильнее, чем если бы она была рядом. Прикосновение Родриго к щеке до сих пор жгло кожу.

***  
Шахзаде Джем приветствовал вошедшего легким кивком.

Что означало: да, есть.

Что означало: налейте ему.

Что означало: входи, хотя вошедший не нуждался в разрешении. Всем им — ни старому седому волку Александру, ни скалящему в улыбке, так похожей на улыбку Баязида, прекрасные зубы молодому волчонку Хуану, ни юной нежной Лукреции, учившей пленника танцам, — не было нужды спрашивать разрешения, чтобы войти в его покои и в его жизнь. Ибо что такое жизнь пленника, заложника, драгоценной игрушки в руках Баязида и Александра?

Сорок тысяч дукатов — за живого. И в десять раз больше — за мертвого.

Не было нужды спрашивать и для того, кого звали именем таким же древним, как стены замка, в котором они все жили, того, кто и своим одеянием, не только душой, был похож на сполох пламени.

Разве человек может что-то разрешать или запрещать — огню? Разве огонь не делает всегда, того, чего хочет?

— У меня есть все, что ты пожелаешь, Чезаре-эфенди. Я ждал тебя, — сказал Джем поворачиваясь к вошедшему лицом и прищуривая косивший глаз. — Я знал, что ты придешь, как только слухи о сборах долетели до моей темницы. И знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Я рад, что Аллаху угодно отправить тебя в поход вместе со мной.

Он видел растерянность юного кардинала, видел и его решимость. Он видел плещущуюся в глубине его зрачков неукротимую жажду, неутолимую ни вином, ни зельями, которая мучила, бывало, его самого.

Ту, что и привела его в замок Святого Ангела, в затянутые коврами сырые каменные стены с узкими окнами.

Он видел все, несмотря на свое уродство, на то, что комнату освещало только пламя очага. Для того, чтобы видеть сокрытое, он прожил на свете достаточно.

***  
— Выходит, я куда более предсказуем, чем мне хочется полагать?

Обмен любезностями с привкусом выпитого и ожиданием опьянения — это должно было стать привычным ритуалом для тех, кто виделся даже слишком часто, и разговаривал — ни о чем, скрывая за фресками ладно подогнанных слов действительно важные сведения. Чезаре так привык говорить не то, что в действительности пылает в уме, изображать гнев, когда на душе спокойно, изображать пылкость, когда сердце черство, что теперь, проявив слабость на словах, ощутил едва ли не облегчение.

И, войдя, закрыл за собой дверь — с мраморным гербом, нависающим над головой каждого вошедшего.

Уже давно было — только так, и бремя этого камня нужно было сделать не только легкостью, но и оружием, способным поражать.

— И что же, ты рад моей компании, или тому, что покинешь эти стены? В последнее время мне кажется, что любые стены — это темница, любые обязанности — непосильный груз, любая любовь — глупый вздор, призванный прикрывать желание одних людей использовать других. Думаю, это тоже предсказуемые мысли, но не их полагается озвучивать тому, кто на бумаге уже назван папским легатом при французском дворе, верно?

Он и сейчас цедил рискованные слова так, будто хотел перегнать их в золото — под угрозой пожара. Джем слушал его, улыбаясь и полузакрыв глаза — с обычной варварской гримасой, выдающей внимание за ленивый полусон. И к этому Чезаре был привычен.

Он сел прямо на пол, на подушки, набитые верблюжьим волосом, и подобрал ноги по-турецки, разлив по расписным плиткам кровавую лужу мантии. Так, чтобы огонь, горящий в камине, как можно лучше освещал его лицо.

Игры с ложью и правдой нравились ему, но разговор с Родриго показал, что учиться было чему.

— Когда я разговаривал с королем Карлом в палаццо Венеция, он был любезен, но смотрел на меня, как на щенка, пытающегося укусить его за ногу. Эта бледно-зеленая лягушка с холодными, как у мертвеца, руками и водянистыми глазами разглядывала меня, и думала — папа отправил его ко мне, несмотря на то, что он его сын. Что-то не так в их семье, наверняка. Он согласился принять меня в качестве легата, потому что не видит во мне ни малейшей угрозы.

***

Шахзаде Джем коротко взмахнул рукой.

Приставленный к нему слуга понял хозяина с полувзгляда — и, поклонившись до полу, исчез за дверью, оставив на виду кувшин с вином и два серебряных кубка.

Шахзаде Джем, пристрастившись к вину, полюбил пить его из серебра — нагреваясь от рук, губ, от самого вина, серебро меняло вкус виноградной крови, раскрывало прячущееся за горечью и сладостью: запах лета и солнца, раскаленных камней и прозрачного, дрожащего от зноя воздуха. Если вдохнуть его и закрыть глаза, можно было представить, что находишься не в Риме, а в Конье, в которой он, шахзаде Джем, был счастливейшим человеком на земле.

Если бы он только знал тогда, в чем его счастье будет — потом.

— Он просто не знает, с кем связался. Никто здесь — и уж тем более там, при двоер этой, как ты сказал жабы, — рассмеялся Джем, набивая трубку и неспешно раскуривая ее, — не знает твоих возможностей и твоего характера. Думаю, даже ты, Чезаре-эфенди, не знаешь о себе всего. Но так же думаю — лишь до времени.

Одеяния юного, пылкого кардинала струились по подушкам как второе пламя, щеки розовели, а глаза блестели — безо всякого вина, безо всякого зелья. И видно было, как под тонкой кожей гуляет все тот же неукротимый огонь. Сделав вдох, шахзаде Джем прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как по телу, наконец, будоража кровь, растекается тепло.

Он протянул трубку молодому Борджиа, и сказал, искоса наблюдая, как он вдыхает дурманящий дым:

— Что до других твоих слов, Чезаре-эфенди, могу сказать одно: любовь — непостижима, а темница подстерегает человека везде, даже внутри себя самого. Посмотри на меня: чтобы править, по закону моего отца, я должен был убить моего брата, но будучи поэтом при дворе поэтов, а не воином во главе войска, я не решился сделать это. И что же? Вот я здесь.

***  
Он пожелал — и его желание было удовлетворено. Вино бросило алый отблеск на стенки серебряного кубка, мантия — на гладкий пол, огонь — на щеки. Если бы два величайших желания, терзавшие разум, могли исполниться так же легко, как исполнялось это — ощутить призрак гостеприимства с горчинкой лжи, — Чезаре разуверился бы в них.

И нашел другие — чтобы его сердце горело.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я никогда не хотел быть священником. Меня тошнит от мысли, что придется причащать тех, кто разорил дом моей матери, и служить мессу для тех, кого должно рубить мечом. Если бы я явился с мечом к Карлу, то не погиб бы — и уж точно не казался бы смиренным агнцем со спутанными ногами.

Отпив, он тут же принял из рук турка трубку — и потянул дым полной грудью. Во рту стало горько, в горле — сухо, и он мог бы закашляться, если бы не сдержался усилием. Лишь слезы выступили на глазах — как от слабости.

Головокружение, подкравшееся со спины, удалось поймать за хвост не сразу — потребовалось еще три глотка вина.

— Ты говоришь, что жалеешь о своей нерешительности. И я жалею — о своей, но что же я могу сделать? У нас нет закона, что велит нам убивать братьев. Нет закона, позволяющего ослушаться отца — и Папу. Я будто стреножен насмешкой Родриго — он окрестил меня Цезарем и обрядил в рясу. Я наблюдаю, как мой брат получает земли и титулы, слышу вести о его благоденствии в Гандии, о том, как он правит своим герцогством, доставшимся ему от Педро-Луиса, как он милуется с женой, доставшейся от Педро-Луиса… и подчиняюсь воле отца.

Золотое шитье на халате Джема замерцало, когда он шевельнулся — чтобы взять трубку, пока она не погасла в руке. Поняв, что увлекся, Чезаре улыбнулся, и взболтал вино в чаше, глядя поверх нее.

— Тут, в Риме, кое-кто говорит, что мне не ведома любовь. Но это не так. Я люблю одну… женщину. Единственную — среди всех. И то, что мне доведется покинуть ее, добавляет горечи в мое вино.

***  
От одного только глотка горького, дурманящего тело, обостряющего разум, развязывающего желания и язык зелья, слова полились из молодого Борджиа, словно кровь из яремной вены — неостановимым потоком.

Джем кивнул. Все, о чем говорил юный кардинал, все надежды, чаяния и разочарования, — все это было ему знакомо. Он и сам, тяготясь изгнанием, возмущаясь собственной незавидной долей и завидуя — остро, до ломоты в зубах и пальцах, до заходящегося в бешеной скачке сердца и черных мушек перед глазами, — судьбе более удачливого, более изворотливого брата, когда-то написал Баязиду письмо с единственным вопросом: «Почему?»

И тот же вопрос жег язык молодого Борджиа.

Почему тому, кто родился вторым, приходится подбирать объедки со стола первенца, даже если второй во много крат достойней, умнее, нежели первый? Что за безумие роднило папу Александра и султана Мехмеда, заставлявших своих детей опасаться и ненавидеть друг друга, соперничая за отцовскую любовь?

Он принял трубку из рук Борджиа, затягиваясь, касаясь губами того же самого места, которого недавно касались губы его гостя. На миг ему показалось, что среди вина и дыма он может различить не вкус — тень, смутный отзвук вкуса ярких алых губ, с которых слетали горькие, больные слова.

— Мне тоже пришлось оставить супругу и детей, Чезаре-эфенди. Без гарантий и обязательств, лишь с надеждой на лучшее. И даже сейчас, когда… — он остановился, осекся, едва не сболтнув лишнего, и поправился как можно быстрее, — даже сейчас я все еще не оставляю надежду их увидеть. Но понимаю, что уже не вернусь. Ты же — вернешься к ней, и будешь с ней, потому что никто не сможет запретить тебе быть там и быть тем, кем ты хочешь. Я это вижу очень ясно, Чезаре-эфенди, очень.

Он переменил позу, подвигаясь ближе к молодому кардиналу и накрыл его ладонь, упирающуюся в подушку, сжатую в кулак, своей.

***  
Прикосновение жесткой ладони воина, давно не бравшего в руки клинок, но видевшего клинок во всем и каждом, взрезающем воздух и воображение, не было неожиданностью. Для шахзаде Джема, жестокого и самозабвенно естественного в своем варварстве, даже танец с Лукрецией был битвой.

Такие битвы он неизменно проигрывал с улыбкой, похожей на оскал.

Чезаре слушал, потягивая вино сквозь зубы, и улыбка не сходила с его губ. Дым, выдохнутый из груди и сочащийся тонкой нитью из трубки, застилал зрение и все больше кружил голову. Легкость наполняла плечи, превращая их в крылья — как у архангела Михаила там, высокого, между небом и ними.

Представив изваяние, глядящее на Рим с высоты, в окружении вечно орущих, вечно голодных чаек, Чезаре расхохотался, разбрызгав вино. Он и сам не ответил бы на вопрос, что стало причиной его внезапного веселья.

— Я расскажу тебе о ней, потому что это будет единственным способом утолить мою жажду ее тела…

Он повернулся, вынимая трубку из расслабленных пальцев Джема, и оказалось, что сидят они бок о бок, совсем близко, лицом к огню, спиной к наползающей темноте. Становилось жарко — и сбросить симарру движением плеч было вернейшим из решений.

Сделав глоток вина и глоток дыма — сладкого и горьковатого поровну, Чезаре продолжил, чувствуя, как дым мерно тянется у него изо рта.

— Любовь женщины, о которой пойдет моя речь, запретна сама по себе — ведь я, черт возьми, кардинал… Но с детства я заметил, что запреты лишь распаляют меня, заставляя желать большего — и преодолевать любую преграду. Добиться любви той, чье имя я не назову, было легко, потому что мой пыл встретил еще больший пыл в ответ. Может быть, это она взяла меня — а не я ее. Но это не сделало обладание ею менее мучительным. Мне пришлось со многим справиться, чтобы коротать ночи в ее спальне — а сегодня я не увижу ее даже издали. Для этого ли я столько лет хотел ее каждый день, и не было ни одного случая, когда бы я был с другими, и не искал в них хотя бы тень — ее.

***  
Джем сделал новую затяжку и снова прикрыл глаза.

Голос юного Борджиа обволакивал, будто дурманный дым и так же рождал в груди жжение, которое так легко могло обернуться чем угодно: похотью, страстью, желанием, гневом, жгучей ревностью, жаждой убийства. Шахзаде Джем знал, что о нем говорили как о свирепом, несдержанном дикаре, которого опасались даже собственные слуги. А он был лишь — вечно блуждающий среди звезд скиталец, чья душа оказалась заточенной в теле воина, а тело — заперто в одной из башен замка Святого Ангела.

Точно так же, как у этого юноши, чьи страсти скованы кардинальской мантией, едва он вышел из детского возраста.

У них было слишком много общего — это пугало, и радовало. Воистину, как говорят неверные: неисповедимы пути Аллаха.

Шахзаде Джем улыбнулся, не отнимая руки, согреваясь своими вечно мерзнущими пальцами о чужой огонь, своей замерзшей душой — о чужую пылкую душу.

— Она должно быть, удивительно прекрасна, твоя госпожа, — он снова искоса взглянул на молодого Борджиа и залюбовался сам: резко очерченными скулами, упрямо сжатыми губами, страстью и страданием, против воли отразившимся на красивом лице, — раз ты так хочешь быть с нею и так рвешься к ней, еще не покинув Рим. Не стану спрашивать, знаю ли я ее. Но лишь хочу попросить: расскажи мне еще. А я за это побуду нынче твоим виночерпием.

Он разлил вино по кубкам лишь за тем, чтобы оказаться еще ближе, сесть, касаясь своего гостя плечом.

И напоить напитком чистым.

***

— Она — прекраснее всех женщин, когда-либо попиравших ногами землю Рима… Ни одна не может с ней сравниться. Даже если бы римская Венера родилась во плоти, или Мадонна решила снизойти к нам — они бы не годились моей возлюбленной даже в подметки.

Отпив еще, Чезаре с отчужденным, смешливым удивлением обнаружил, что его кубок пуст, а спустя мгновение он как бы сам по себе наполнился снова. Время текло размеренно, и никуда не торопилось — казалось, до утра еще целая вечность.

Потратить эту вечность стоило бы на мысли — о ней.

— Если бы я был Соломоном, я написал бы для нее Песнь Песней своей кровью — только затем, чтобы вызвать тень улыбки на ее губах. Она умна, как десяток лучших выпускников Пизы и Перуджи разом взятых, просто не каждому позволено знать об этом. Она хороша в богословских диспутах и обыгрывает меня в шашки с тою же легкостью, что опровергает мои тезисы… На свете больше нет такой женщины, как та, что согласилась подарить мне свою любовь.

Он откинулся на спину среди подушек, почти не ощущая лопатками пола, и прикрыл глаза, чтобы увидеть — ее. В отсветах огня из камина ее волосы показались бы потоками красного золота, сплетенными в косы, увитые нитями жемчуга. Чезаре видел, как наяву, наклон головы Лукреции, когда она терпеливо выслушивала его, и ее палец, сжатый между разделенным обрезом книги, от которой она невольно отвлеклась.

Видел сизоватое плетение вен там, где развязанный ворот сорочки приоткрывал тонкую кожу — под ключицами.

Пытаясь отпить, он разлил вино себе на шею и даже не заметил этого — Лукреция перед его мысленным взором жила и источала привычное тепло земной женщины.

— И я никогда не хотел и не захочу никого так, как ее… Она загорается от одного моего взгляда, как трут, и горит, будто подожженный Нероном Рим, — без жалости и сожаления. Ее грудь трепещет в моих ладонях. Каждый раз, когда я подтягиваю повыше ее подол, чтобы почувствовать шелковистую мягкость ее бедер, между ними она оказывается влажной, и…

Он мог бы не рассказывать об этом — а делать. Мог бы действовать вместо болтовни — всю жизнь. Мог бы… Если бы не Родриго.

Движением руки в пустоте Чезаре очертил тело Лукреции, округлость ее бедер, тяжесть ее груди. И, привстав на локте и откинув голову, в несколько глотков опустошил кубок.

***  
В комнате, а может, и во всем Ангельском замке, было тихо. Так тихо, что слышно было, как потрескивают в камине дрова. Шахзаде Джем приподнялся, чтобы добавить еще немного — холод, пробиравший до кости, с приходом юного Цезаря постепенно уходил, сменяясь жаром, едва ли не горячечным.

Но нынче ночью этого было мало, и если бы он мог, если бы был так безрассуден, если бы ему было столько лет, сколько его гостю — он, возможно, хотел бы спалить этот замок дотла.

И сгореть в его пламени самому.

Шахзаде Джем наблюдал — все так же прищуривая косивший глаз, пряча лицо за струйками дыма, за яркими сполохами в очаге. Слушая.

Речь юного Борджиа текла, плавная, как река, легкая, будто ветерок в ясную погоду над морской волной. Речь подкреплялась жестами — а юный кардинал все более пьянел, похоже, не замечая этого. Или, напротив, желая, как и сам шахзаде Джем, забыться среди вина и дыма, самому превратиться в дым, лишь бы не знать, не вглядываться, не придавать значения неизбежному, наступающему с рассветом.

Ибо вся жизнь — лишь час, просыпающийся песком из вечности в вечность.

Он лег на подушки, рядом с Борджиа, лицом к лицу. Лег, оперевшись на локоть и отражая его позу, как хорошее зеркало, — до мелочей.

Вино стекало по подбородку, текло на алое одеяние, на белую сорочку, выпростанную из-под него.

Шахзаде Джем сказал, передавая трубку, соприкасаясь с Борджиа пальцами:

— Твоя госпожа воистину прекрасна. Ты говоришь о ней так, как наши поэты описывают райских гурий: она осветила бы все пространство, и оно заполнилось бы благоуханием. Поистине, накидка на ее голове лучше, чем этот мир со всем, что в нем есть. Но так же мы говорим о прекрасных и пылких юношах, вроде тебя, Чезаре-эфенди: они облачены в одеяния из атласа и парчи, на них ожерелья серебряные. Взглянув на них, ты примешь их за жемчуг рассыпанный.

Они теперь были так близко, что шахзаде Джем мог увидеть отблески каминного пламени в зрачках своего гостя.

***  
Стало теплее, еще теплее — и действительное прикосновение, действительная близость сделали мечты осязаемей. Чезаре не стал ни отодвигаться, ни сокращать остаток расстояния — просто отставил кубок и принял трубку, не поднимаясь. То, о чем он говорил, причудливо, будто извивы дыма, переплеталось с тем, что занимало его мысли. Из толщи воспоминаний, давних и вчерашних, проступало то одно, то другое, то третье — и тут же гасло, как отгоревшие угли в камине.

Внутренний двор палаццо Сан-Марко, пятна солнца на мраморе и запах ладана, тянущийся из открытых дверей базилики. Джулиано делла Ровере, глядящий, как всегда, чуть исподлобья, с улыбочкой такой любезной, что ею можно было вскрывать жилы.

— Как чудесно было бы встретиться с вами, ваше высокопреосвященство… с тобой, Чезаре, при подобных обстоятельствах еще раз.

— Эти обстоятельства на руку вам, но отчего я должен желать их?

— Все очень просто, и ты сам это знаешь не хуже моего. Сейчас ты — один, и тень твоего отца не довлеет над тобой.

Мать — такая, какой он видел ее в последний раз перед тем, как оказаться в замке. Отшнурованные рукава платья, закатанные рукава сорочки — как будто она собиралась свежевать барана или драться.

— Не давай воли своему гневу. Что бы ни случилось — я буду молиться о том, чтобы ты был похож на меня, когда придется выбирать.

Хуан, как всегда — пьяный, как всегда — самодовольно насмешливый. Сидя на краю стола в доме матери и болтая ногами, он беспорядочно тренькает на расстроенной лютне, и эти звуки способны свести с ума — пополам с тем, о чем он треплется.

— Все ждут, когда же несчастный Джованни, наконец, овладеет своей женушкой. Я слышал в таверне, как на это делаются ставки — когда, почему, при каких обстоятельствах… Как. А ведь и правда — как? Почему у нашего с тобой зятя не хватило смекалки просто поиметь ее в зад, сохранив при том девичество, о котором так печется наш отец? Многие поступают именно так, и никого не поражает Диева молния… Ведь так, братец? Или все дело в том, что там уже нечего беречь — ни спереди, ни сзади?

Лукреция — обнаженная, упирающаяся в постель локтями и коленями, близкая, жаркая, трепещущая и узкая — до умопомрачения, до темноты в глазах. Проводя раскрытой ладонью вдоль ее спины — до самой шеи, Чезаре чувствует испарину.

— Джованни не прикоснется к тебе. Если он сделает это — даже с разрешения отца, я оскоплю его и принесу его отрезанный член тебе на серебряном блюде.

Решимость и возбуждение разливались в крови вместе с вином, проникали в грудь вместе с дымом. Открыв глаза, Чезаре снова увидел Джема — тот наблюдал за ним, чуть сощурившись.

— Не думай, что я уснул, — снова вернулся смех, но желание, порожденное последней мыслью, лишь усилилось, подстегнутое весельем. — Ваш рай приятнее нашего даже потому, что там есть из кого выбирать. Наш Бог ограничивается пирами и музицированием, как говорят.

***  
В дыму, собирающемся под высоким потолком, и тут же рассеивающемся, все становилось зыбким, теряло форму и очертания.

Все, кроме одного.

Шахзаде Джем улыбнулся, не переставая — любоваться. От каминного жара, вина и дыма, а может, от мечтаний — страстных, горячих, какими только может похвастаться юность, — щеки юного кардинала зарделись еще сильнее, а глаза блестели так ярко, что, казалось, могли светиться в темноте. Темные ресницы бросали тень на гладкую щеку, на которой подсыхал след от недавно пролитого вина. Шахзаде Джему неудержимо захотелось провести по ней губами, ощутить, как колется едва пробивающаяся щетина, как еще ярче — от его прикосновения — вспыхнет румянец под тонкой кожей, заливая нежную шею, выступающее из-под густых волос ухо.

Джем подался ближе, до того, что ощутил, дыхание на своей щеке — опаляющее, как самум.

Он и сам едва не касался губами щеки юного кардинала, чувствуя, как от этих несуществующих прикосновений встают дыбом волоски на его коже.

— В нашем раю праведников встречают прекрасные юноши и девы, чье девство обновляется каждый раз, и Аллах обещает блаженство без боли и сожалений. А ваш Бог дозволяет вам пить, даже в церкви. И порой, в минуты помутнения рассудка, как сейчас, я думаю, что было бы неплохо, если бы к нашему Раю добавить ваше вино. Как считаешь, Чезаре-эфенди?

Он взял Борджиа за руку, поднес к губам, касаясь нежной кожи запястья. Пальцы у Борджиа были ледяными, и Джем дышал на них, продолжая говорить:

— … своим обликом будут подобны луне в ночь полнолуния, сосуды их будут золотыми, а гребни — золотыми и серебряными, а пот их будет пахнуть мускусом.

***  
Шахзаде подбирался к своей цели, как кот к рассеянной птице — мягко, бесшумно, осторожно. Чезаре чувствовал себя едва ли не девицей, чей испуг в неподходящий момент может испортить планы на веселую ночку — и продолжал выжидать, улыбаться, дышать дымом, сомнениями — своими и чужими, — злостью и похотью.

Отняв руку, он только пододвинулся ближе.

Когда он снова заговорил — голос его зашелестел шепотом.

Словно кто-то — там, наверху, далеко, бесконечно далеко, — мог бы подслушать — и выбрать, наконец, достойную кару.

— Я не верю в Рай… И в Ад тоже не верю. Уже давно. Я даже не помню, когда это чувство — гулкой пустоты в сердце и мозгу, — посетило меня впервые. Но когда я читаю проповеди, когда я пытаюсь молиться и заставляю себя думать о крестных муках Христа на Страстной неделе… я не чувствую ничего. Ничего.

Он сел — так резко, что едва не ударил Джема лбом в лицо. Но в последний момент удалось отклониться — гибко и быстро, — и тут же оказаться ближе, лицом к лицу, так близко, что последний шаг был бы — исполнением хотя бы одного желания.

Улыбаясь, Чезаре сделал глубокую затяжку, и выдохнул дым приоткрытым ртом — прямо перед собой.

— Я слышу голос Господа лишь в те мгновения, когда моя… возлюбленная получает удовольствие от близости со мной. Не уверен, что не Дьявол разговаривает со мной и управляет моими губами, руками и бедрами, но… Тебе известно это ощущение? Когда женщина… или не женщина… наливается желанием, чистым, как золото. Сжимает тебя в себе, цепляясь за твои плечи. Закрывает глаза, не видя тебя, не видя ничего — и становится сгустком удовольствия, которое нельзя разделить ни с кем — лишь пережить в себе. Если мне удается сделать это с моей мадонной — я слышу, как звонят колокола, слышу пение ангелов. И я могу быть таким — только с ней одной. Ни одна другая женщина, самая прекрасная, самая страстная, не позволяла мне разговаривать с Богом. Но я знаю одно… взяв в руку меч и отдавшись войне и славе, я удостоюсь того же откровения — если не большего.

***  
Шахзаде Джем поймал выдохнутый Борджиа дым, вдыхая его и позволяя мыслям в голове превращаться в такой же туман, что окутывал их сейчас, что стелился над их дорогой завтра и еще на много дней впереди.

До самого конца.

Но сейчас, когда блестящие, пронзительные глаза молодого кардинала заглядывали в самую душу, а его алые губы были полуоткрыты, как для поцелуя, дразняще, зовуще, шахзаде Джем не желал знать ничего о том, что будет хотя бы через час. И он мог бы поклясться, если бы Аллах не презирал тех, кто раздает клятвы по таким пустякам, что и молодой Борджиа — тоже.

Юный кардинал говорил с подкупающей откровенностью, будто они поменялись ролями, будто они не были тем, кем они есть: пойманным в ловушку законов своей страны турецким принцем и молодым кардиналом, спеленутым по рукам и ногам, будто младенец, условностями насквозь пропахшего грехом и ладаном мира неверных. Они оба были — суть одно.

Шахзаде Джем знал, чего хочет молодой Борджиа, и знал, что тот пришел к Джему в твердой уверенности, что найдет то, что нужно.

И потому был так откровенен.

— Confiteor solum hoc tibi, — улыбнулся Джем, снова заглядывая в ставшие бездонными глаза. Их тела жгли друг друга сквозь слои ткани, в которые были укутаны. — Мне кажется, ты станешь великим воином, Чезаре-эфенди. Я повидал таких, как ты и знаю, что они добиваются своего. Всегда.

***  
Вслед чужому Раю, недоступному так же, как и свой, обетованный, пришел Овидий.

Признание — или не слишком тонкая, но закаленная, как сталь из Альбасете, варварская лесть. Варварский косой взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Открытый, хоть и хмельной — прямой взгляд в ответ.

Близость — смерти, цели, желания, — сделавшая огонь в камине пламенем геенны.

Ответить было нечего. Полупрозрачные видения не отступали — они были, как болезнетворные туманы в глубине Монти, и зыбко дразнили сквозь пелену памяти и одежду. Лица, сменяя друг друга, кружили голову — а Чезаре любил крепко стоять на ногах и кичиться холодным, заточенным многодневными тренировками разумом. Он всегда повторял, что ум — то же самое, что и тело, а теперь его тело казалось ему чужим, а мысли разбредались, словно овцы у бесталанного пастуха.

Он расстегнул две пуговицы у горла сутаны, и поцеловал свое воплощенное сомнение и воплощенную храбрость так, как никогда бы не стал целовать женщину.

Шлюху, любовницу.

Сестру.

Скупо, жестко, решительно — как должно было вести войско на приступ завтрашнего дня.

И он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ни разу не представлял это мгновение в полунасмешливых размышлениях, созерцая, как рядится в турецкие шаровары Хуан, как прислуживают мающемуся от скуки шахзаде вертлявые услужливые юнцы.

***  
Молчание продлилось всего несколько мгновений, а казалось, что между словом и делом, между взглядом и взглядом, прикосновением — и его тенью пролегла вечность.

Время стало вязким и медленным, как густой мед, утекало золотом из подставленной ладони, сменяло горечь дыма на сладость, чтобы та в конце отдавала все той же горечью.

Как и вся жизнь.

Шахзаде Джем молчал, глядя, как Борджиа, когда жар его тела, его страстей и желаний, стал невыносим, потянулся расстегивать пуговицы. Он молчал — с полуулыбкой, наблюдая, ожидая, выжидая — так полководец следит за действиями враждебной армии, просчитывая дальнейшие ходы.

Много раз, тайно и явно любуясь юным ватиканским принцем, шахзаде Джем представлял себе — как все могло бы быть. Каким бывает молодой Борджиа, предлагая себя, беря взамен, каков он с теми, с кем делит свою страсть?

Ведь известно, что на ложе, как и в бою, раскрывается тайная сущность человеческой натуры: кто жаден, а кто щедр, кто трусливо удовлетворяет похоть, а кто смело бросается в наслаждение, будто в бурный поток, без страха захлебнуться в нем, кто довольствуется малым, а кто хочет — весь мир?

Ожидания не обманывали.

В поцелуй молодой Борджиа бросался, будто янычар на приступ осаждаемой крепости, не оставляя себе ни секунды сомнения или слабости, приводя свое сердце и разум в согласие с ритмом боевых барабанов в ушах.

И Джем ответил, впутывая пальцы в его мягкие кудри, позволяя упрямому и юркому языку перехватывать инициативу, и не давая разорвать поцелуй после, расстегивая пуговицы на его одежде — дальше.

Губы Борджиа были сладкими — и горчили.

Как мед.

***  
Единственное, чего он опасался сейчас — чтобы турок не решил, будто нет никакой разницы между прихваченной в полутемном коридоре служанкой, мальчиком, разносящим вино и сладости, и сыном Папы. Малейший намек на унижение — и Чезаре был готов схватиться за нож только потому, что твердо знал: все совсем иначе.

Что бы ни болтал Хуан, перебрав хмельного.

Он много раз видел, как размалеванные, полураздетые парни предлагают себя в римских борделях. Видел, как по прихоти тех, кто их покупает, они переодеваются в женские юбки. Видел, как Хуан сам вкладывает деньги в их ладони.

Это было унизительное и постыдное ремесло, будоражащее воображение — как и все постыдное. И Чезаре нравилось мараться в грязи — одним мимолетным касанием, чтобы потом размышлять и замечать новые и новые грани своего грехопадения.

Он никогда не бросался в этот омут без единого помысла — подобно Хуану, который любил лишь хвастать своими подвигами или секретами. Его влекло познание, и он раскрывал каждый случай — как книгу, с наблюдательностью и памятью, перегнанными сквозь толщу похоти.

Он должен был стать лучшим — и в любви, и в разврате, и верил, что телесный грех может быть разным — между мужчинами тоже. Без шуток о флорентийцах, без уподобления одного — женщине.

— Если ты скажешь кому-то об этом, мне придется прирезать тебя раньше, чем это захотят сделать твои враги, — дернувшись назад, он отбросил пряди волос со лба, и, привстав на колени, потянул полу сутаны к бедрам. — И поверь, я справлюсь даже лучше, чем твой брат. Мой собственный брат научил меня не ужасаться вашим обычаям.

Раздеваясь — быстрее, быстрее! — Чезаре улыбался.

***  
Кто-то, услышав подобную угрозу из уст папского сына, без сомнения бы, стал ублажать, потакать всем прихотям и капризам, как то, все так же без сомнения, делали многочисленные римские шлюхи всех сословий — в надежде на милость или звонкую монету. Кто-то бы отпрянул, боясь неловким словом или жестом задеть непомерную гордыню, взращенную среди гнилых тибрских туманов. Кто-то бы не стал возражать, просто — боясь.

Шахзаде Джем лишь улыбнулся, потянувшись к собственному кушаку — ему хотелось нынче ночью не скорой случки, но той медленной, обстоятельной ласки, которая изнуряет обоих любовников. Ему хотелось — обжечься кожей о кожу, взять в ладони неугасимое пламя — и держать, пока станет сил. Чтобы запомнить эту ночь навсегда. На все оставшееся у него время.

Он продолжал улыбаться, раздеваясь, и глядя будто в зеркало, на нетерпеливые, резкие жесты Борджиа, выдававшие его волнение и решимость.

Его желание, рвущееся наружу пляской пальцев, кривой улыбкой, взмокшей прядью, лезущей на лоб.

И шахзаде Джем сказал, медленно проводя ладонями по прямой узкой спине, каждой подушечкой остро ощущая нежность кожи и игру напряженных мышц под ней:

— Там, откуда я родом, нет ничего постыдного, если двое мужчин, воинов, в походе или перед грядущей битвой подарят друг другу немного тепла и ласки, Чезаре-эфенди.

Он заглядывал в черные, расплывшиеся зрачки, покрывал поцелуями решительно выпяченный подбородок, алеющие скулы, вздрагивающий кадык.

— Но знай и то, что умереть от твоей руки было бы для меня величайшей честью. Может, я и сам попрошу тебя об этом. Когда придет час.

***  
Услышав то, что хотел услышать, Чезаре просто кивнул — большего им обоим не было нужно.

— Я верю.

Фраза, так часто произносимая — и так редко таящая за собой правду. Но теперь — когда он действовал в соответствии со своим оголенным, честным желанием, когда в ответ ему было предложено то же, когда сделка проводилась без финикийского лукавства и римского лицемерия, правда не казалась чем-то недостижимым.

Пусть и — сиюминутная, приземленная, готовая погаснуть к утру вместе с огнем в камине.

Стянув сутану, сорочку он с себя почти содрал. Открывая глаза, подставляя спину жестким грубоватым ладоням, он видел — шахзаде Джема с чуть раскосыми глазами и хищным профилем дикаря. Смеживая веки, откидывая голову, чтобы подставить — еще и горло, он вызывал перед собой лицо Лукреции, ее вздрагивающие губы и изломанные брови — на самой вершине удовольствия, на Капитолии близости. Переплетаясь, словно винный дух с дымом из отложенной в сторону трубки, черты, прикосновения, мысли и действия порождали что-то новое, заставляя тело отзываться с удвоенным пылом.

По спине и щекам пробежали мурашки от любопытства, которого Чезаре устыдился бы, будь оно замечено со стороны.

Каковы вы, магометане, в страсти? Так уж мы отличаемся друг от друга — за полшага до наслаждения или боли, за шаг до смерти?

Он снова отстранился, чтобы стащить последнее, что на нем было. Чтобы откинуться спиной на гору подушек, сваленных на полу — глядя с вызовом, криво улыбаясь, разглядывая. Бросил с самодовольством, сузив глаза:

— Скажи, ведь ты уже неоднократно думал об этом.

***  
— Думал, — ответил шахзаде Джем правдиво и просто, ведь притворяться не было никакой необходимости. Они были обнажены, и правда их была обнажена, и сверкала, будто клинок, вынутый из ножен.

Он встал между согнутых в коленях ног Борджиа, разводя их в стороны движением, которым пловец рассекает волны, продолжая — смотреть, продолжая — любоваться, лаская — взглядом и ладонями.

— Я думал о том, каковы на вкус твои губы, я сочинял об этом бейты, и бейты складывались в газели. И я не ошибся — на вкус ты похож на мед с моей родины: горько-сладкий, сладко-горький.

Он очерчивал ладонями, кончиками пальцев, своим дыханием, своими поцелуями, все то, что было так щедро, так бесстыдно, так стыдливо ему предложено: изгибы бедер, напрягшийся в ожидании живот, ходящую ходуном грудь. Он снова возвращался к губам, чтобы на этот раз, накрыв Борджиа собою, поцеловать его снова, словно проверяя свои же слова, и заговорить опять:

— Ты кажешься мне живым огнем, Чезаре-эфенди. В нем так легко сгореть тому, кто окажется слабее. И он может вызвать пожар — у равного.

Сплюнуть на ладонь, чтобы провести по естеству Борджиа — снизу вверх, сверху вниз: движением, одинаковым что у принца, что у пастуха. Ощутить ответную дрожь — и ответ, наливающийся жизненным соком, тяжелеющий на ладони. Обласкать пальцем нежную плоть, отодвинув шкурку — в первые годы шахзаде Джем все удивлялся этому обычаю неверных — услышать ответный вздох, увидеть, как трепещут ресницы Борджиа, и задать свой — очередной — вопрос:

— А ты? Ты тоже думал об этом?

***  
Когда он сделал это впервые — в Пизе, в комнатушке студента, походящей на монашескую келью, едва оторвавшись от диссертации, трезво, решительно, с Мигелем, — ему казалось, что вот-вот — и придет стыд. Было странно и больно, и солнце слепило глаза, пока он вытягивался на узкой кровати, чтобы подоткнуть под бедра подушку. Микелотто молчал, дыша сквозь зубы — потом Чезаре узнал, что так же он дышит, перерезая чью-нибудь глотку одним плавным, как росчерк пера, движением.

После, тоже в молчании, пока он лежал, глядя в окно пустым взглядом, пришло удивительное облегчение — и кристальная чистота мысли.

Просить Микелотто о молчании, угрожать ему — не пришлось.

Сейчас же в мозгу клубился туман, перед глазами плыло, и то, что должно было произойти, не казалось рассчитанной до мелочей затеей, решаемой задачей, очевидным способом сорвать злость от одиночества. Теперь он пылал, как пылала Лукреция в его объятиях, и исполнялся восторга от понимания того, что чувствует она, раздвигая колени, позволяя ласкать себя руками, ожидая большего с нарастающим нетерпением.

Фыркнув, он не стал отводить взгляда, не стал спрашивать себя, к чему опять сравнение — с женщиной.

— Думал. Я способен думать о мужчинах — так. Способен видеть их красоту так же, как и женскую. Мне рассказывали, что султаны Константинополя окружают себя красивыми юношами, а я смотрел на кардиналов, делающих то же самое, и задавался вопросом: кто из нас лицемерит больше, насмехаясь над флорентийцами или призывая сжигать на кострах за содомский грех?

Говоря, он вздрагивал, и взнуздывал дыхание, чтобы не показаться слишком податливым. Но Джем наверняка знал толк в том, что делал, и, заиграв желваками, не размыкая губ, Чезаре коротко застонал.

***  
Услышав этот стон, Джем согласно кивнул — сам себе.

Он не хотел, чтобы юный Борджиа, пришедший к нему поздней, полной черного отчаяния и черной же злости, ночью, запомнил его всего лишь как способ эту злость согнать.

Или не запомнил вовсе — ибо кто такой шахзаде Джем, невесть кто, любой, случайно оказавшийся на грани дрожащего света и наползающей изо всех углов тьмы, когда вот-вот погаснет последний уголек в камине, а вместе с ним и последний вздох.

Он хотел, чтобы тени, глодавшие их обоих одинаково, отступили, и ночь стала подобна дню, зима — лету, а его темница на краткий миг превратилась в покои в Конье, залитые ярким солнцем.

— Не все султаны у нас, — говорил Джем, отправляясь в путешествие, сверху вниз, от острого, обтянутого нежной кожей плеча, через юношески безволосую грудь, вниз, до разведенных бедер, до восстающего навстречу его пальцам и губам естества, — любят юношей, но и не все клеймят позором это занятие. И уж точно не все считают его греховным, ибо разве это грех — когда двое даруют друг другу утешение и радость?

Кое-кто считал подобное занятие уделом нанятых за гроши шлюх обоих полов. Но Флоренции, которую они оба вспоминали, это была привилегия настоящих мужчин, честь, оказанная младшему — старшим.

Шахзаде Джем так долго прожил среди гяуров, что некоторые их обычаи стали и его — тоже.

Он вправду пах мускусом, юный Борджиа, подставившийся под ласку, не замечая того.

Как будто они оба уже — достигли обещанного рая.

***  
То, что сделал Джем, несло в себе оттенок неожиданности — хотя Чезаре, привстав, натянувшись струной, следил за ним с жадностью. Застонав второй раз, не удержав голос в сжавшемся кулаке, он так и не перестал наблюдать, будто от поцелуя в бедро, от сжатия ладони, от сухости, а затем — влажности губ, могло что-то зависеть.

Стискивая зубы, дыша все чаще, он чувствовал, как времени становится все меньше.

Как оно утекает, будто кровь из открытой раны.

Никто не дарил одну и ту же ласку дважды, никто не ласкал других — одинаково, и осознавать это, собирать, нанизывать, любоваться разницей, было — воплощением азарта. Джем знал, что делал, и знал хорошо — но знание его было знанием мужчины. Чезаре не стал бы просить о такой услуге, но принимал ее с благодарностью — как равный от равного.

Спустя несколько мгновений, поддаваясь, подаваясь вперед и вверх, он понял, что так ни разу и не мигнул, глядя сверху вниз. Что губы его пересохли, а в теле пружинит нетерпеливая сила — взять все и сразу, стать чем-то, или превратиться в ничто, прервав бесполезное существование.

И тогда он придержал шахзаде за шею сзади, останавливая, хмурясь от ощущения, что времени никогда не будет достаточно, и никогда не повторится пережитое мгновение. Заговорив, услышал себя, словно со стороны:

— Теперь ты должен… трахнуть меня так, как хочу я и хочешь ты.

Грубость слов отливала огненными сполохами на коже. Джем выдохнул, приподняв голову, и этот выдох дразнящим холодком коснулся распаленной плоти.

— Сейчас же.

***  
Он был остановлен — единственно правильными словами, которых ждал.

Он мог продолжать, а мог закончить — тем, что делал, если бы так было угодно сегодняшней ночи, подкрадывающейся к ним зыбкой неслышной поступью, тенью на мягких, будто у черного леопарда, лапах.

Он бы мог продолжить, если бы так угодно было Борджиа, разгоравшемуся в его руках, под его губами, под его дыханием и ласками, как крепнет едва тлеющий поначалу огонек костра под опытными руками.

Но стало иначе. Слово было сказано, и к нему Джем был готов — и не готов одновременно, хотя жаждал предложенного всей душой.

Больше свободы, больше стамбульского престола, больше жизни.

А может — в этом и было все дело? Близость смерти с ее неизбежностью делала его и Борджиа не просто любовниками, но — соучастниками.

Джем вскинул голову — юный кардинал смотрел на него, подавшись вперед, приоткрыв губы. Разметавшиеся волосы облепили лицо и шею, пальцы цеплялись за подушки, он смотрел с отчаянием приговоренного, над головой которого уже занесена сабля, с решимостью солдата, пешего среди конных, с желанием, столь жгучим и яростным, что, вырвавшись на свободу, оно могло подпалить весь сонный зимний Рим.

Подпалить — и сжечь до головешек.

Джем кивнул снова — равный равному, — отстраняясь, отпуская, поднимаясь за тем, чтобы взять флакон с маслом и вернуться обратно.

Он спросил, наливая масло в ладонь, отведя взгляд — лишь ненадолго:

— Ты когда-нибудь делал это раньше, Чезаре-эфенди?

Запахло жасмином и липой.

***  
Прежде, чем ответить, Чезаре помедлил. Взвесил слова в ладони, комкая подвернувшуюся под ладонь подушку, застывая на полу в напряженной позе, как перед броском. Покусал губы, не отрывая взгляда от Джема — теперь снизу вверх, как будто они поменялись ролями, и кто-то стал победителем, а кто-то — побежденным.

Те, кто говорил, что любовный пыл порожден согласием, ошибались. Он был — дитя борьбы, то же, что скачки, фехтование, война, тавромахия. В желании ласки всегда было — желание грубости, в любви — ненависть, в обладании — жажда убийства.

Честность же была подобна ране, нанесенной самому себе.

— Да, — хрипло, коротко ответил он, и тряхнул волосами, прикасаясь к себе, медленно, размеренно поддерживая разожженное пламя. — Но давно, очень давно.

Признавшись, он ощутил себя раненным быком под острием занесенного копья. И это придало возбуждению пряный привкус крови, впитавшейся в песок, почерневшей на солнце. Привкус азарта, сводящего скулы оскоминой, подстегивавшего к тому, что иные назвали бы безумием, торопливым, самоуверенным безумием.

— Но ты можешь не церемониться со мной. У нас нет времени на это.

Произнеся это, Чезаре, наконец, прикрыл глаза, почти зажмурился, чтобы унять головокружение, и с предельной ясностью увидел перед собой того, кого гнал от себя все это время, о ком не желал вспомнить даже мельком — среди других лиц.

Родриго.

***  
Джем мог бы возразить: времени никогда не бывает достаточно.

А для того, что мы делаем, для борьбы тел, воли, для любви, похожей на схватку больше, чем иной поединок, — и подавно.

И добавить: ты завтра не сможешь сесть в седло, Чезаре-эфенди, если я выполню твою просьбу.

Он мог бы продолжить ласки, довести до любовного исступления — их обоих, или только одного Борджиа. Он мог сделать так, чтобы небытие показалось слаще любовной истомы, а короткий уход в него, в черноту за сомкнутыми веками — ярче самого яркого полудня.

Но он видел, как зажмурился Борджиа. И видел: ожидание для него было хуже любой самой изощренной пытки, а нетерпение било через край, ломало хрупкие запруды благоразумия, прорываясь наружу короткими вздохами, судорожной хваткой ладоней: быстрей, быстрей!

Переступить черту, за которой нельзя повернуть вспять или передумать.

И, глядя на него, распростертого, открытого, откровенного до самого последнего слова и жеста, шахзаде Джем был уверен: Борджиа хочет боли ровно столько же, сколько и наслаждения, следующего за ней. А может, и больше.

Масло текло по пальцам, капало между ними, пачкало обоих — одинаково. И прежде, чем начать, подхватив Чезаре под колени, Джем добавил еще немного.

***  
Ничего не вышло.

Он прекрасно помнил, как это бывало — раньше. Не слишком гладко, не слишком быстро, не слишком совершенно. В приноравливании друг к другу во время соития было что-то животное, начисто лишенное человечности и красоты, и это завораживало и возбуждало. Так и должно было быть.

Поэтому не было ничего проще и естественнее, чем — развести колени, поддернуть бедра, и…

Чезаре не переставал смотреть, разглядывать, требовать — даже когда понял, что ничего не вышло. Выдохнув, он упрямо заерзал, и попытался расслабить поясницу. Увидел себя, будто со стороны — отвердевшего, напряженного, с животом, скользким от масла, в сполохах огня, отсвечивающего, бегущего отражением искр по плиткам пола.

Нетерпеливого — за гранью.

С кривой усмешкой он проговорил, откинув голову на подушки и позволяя волосам рассыпаться по вышивке, шее, лбу.

— Скоро, когда я буду ощущать эту чертову боль, она станет напоминать мне о том, что я все еще жив. Чем не повод поротопиться еще сильнее?

Он рассмеялся на выдохе, с веселой, искрящейся злостью, сжав ладонями виски Джема, а коленями — его бедра.

Его лоб еще горел от выпитого, от близости огня, от клубящейся, будто пожарный дым, похоти, от отцовского поцелуя. Хуана Родриго целовал, как сына, а Чезаре — как покойника. С самого начала. С того самого мгновения, как Чезаре узнал, что у него есть отец.

И он спросил, все еще смеясь:

— Ты когда-нибудь любил кого-то, кто в ответ давал тебе лишь презрение?..

***  
Сполохи, отблески каминного пламени, гуляли по коже Борджиа, сполохи отражались в его глазах, когда он попытался прикрыть неловкость — смехом.

Джем смотрел на него без улыбки, гладил его по груди, размазывал по животу капли масла, не давал угаснуть его желанию, обхватывал ладонью чуть обмякший ствол, продолжая ласкать, изгоняя этой лаской сомнения и ложный стыд.

Целовал губы, на которых все еще дрожали остатки смеха и вопрос.

Он мог бы и не отвечать вовсе, потому что зачем юному гяуру, сыну его тюремщика и даже убийцы — как знать? — подробности его жизни, оставшейся далеко позади. Так далеко, что порой и ему самому, перед рассветом, в часы, когда спят даже шлюхи и уличные грабители, казалось, что все, что с ними было до того, как он ступил на каменистую, розоватую почву Родоса — всего лишь сон.

Он мог бы обратить разговор в шутку, назвав имя какой-нибудь красавицы, да вот хотя бы Джулии Фарнезе: он знал, что пугает ее одним своим видом и, бывало, нарочно напускал на себя свирепость.

Но между ними не было места лжи.

Не сейчас, когда конюхи уже седлали лошадей, и лишь дело не такого уж и далекого времени — кто из них двоих погибнет первым.

Говорили, что он любимчик отца, потому что Конья, в которой он правил от имени Фатиха, была ближе к Стамбулу, чем Амасья, где правил Баязид. Говорили, отец благоволил к нему, потому что он был первым и единственным сыном, родившимся, когда Мехмед взошел на престол.

Но Джем знал другое: едва увидев его, отец впал в ярость и пнул люльку с такой силой, что едва не опрокинул ее, а мать, вместо дорогих подарков и милостей, была выслана в Эдирне. Что его первенца любящий дед забрал к себе ко двору — и даже не стал прикрываться красивыми фразами, прямо назвав малыша заложником.

Что даже сейчас, на пороге смерти, заглядывая в ее пустые глазницы, Джем сожалел, что отец так и не увидел, как они похожи — на самом деле.

— Да, — просто ответил шахзаде Джем. — Это был мой отец. — И добавил, размыкая объятия, но продолжая ласкать: — Повернись на живот, Чезаре-эфенди. Попробуем по-другому.

Чуть больше масла, чуть больше откровенности, чуть меньше стыда.

***  
Когда Джем привстал, позволяя двинуться с места, когда вес его тела ушел с груди и ребер, Чезаре просто кивнул — будто получил приказ. Признать поражение было выше его сил, а добиться цели значило — посрамить Родриго, обложившего своих детей запретами, будто дичь — гончими.

Пусть отец ничего никогда и не узнает.

Мысль о том, что Родриго мог бы — думать об этом, сводя брови в негодовании, стыдясь своего сына — быть может, еще больше, чем всегда! — стрелой пронзила позвоночник. Молниеносное, наглое, глупое, злое блаженство заставило мышцы двигаться с легкостью, как в танце, а тело — парить.

Потому что удовольствие, разделенное с кем-то в постели, и значило — сменить твердь земную воздухом, и грянуться обратно.

Перекинувшись на живот, Чезаре громко вздохнув, кожей живота ощутив холод пола в промежутке между подушками. Опираясь на локти, опустил лоб на ладони, и качнул бедрами вверх.

Снова глядя на себя со стороны.

Всегда — видя себя. В мелочах. Даже во сне. Даже в гневе. Даже в опьянении.

Он чувствовал, как масло растекается по бедрам и между ягодиц, и был уверен в том, что сломит свой дух и свое тело — чтобы они подчинились разуму и желанию.

— А сейчас? — вопрос, повисший каплей крови на кончике клинка, сорвался с губ сам собой. — Ты любишь своего отца сейчас?

***  
— Нет, — ответ, как и вопрос, рождался из перемены света и тени, из твердости бедра молодого Борджиа, из обманчивой податливости прогнутой спины. Шахзаде Джем стиснул зубы, чувствуя, что еще немного — и говорить он будет не в силах, да и был ли смысл в словах, когда все сейчас решалось жестами?

Он вылил остатки масла, лужицей собравшегося на ладони. Вновь запахло летом — жарким майским днем, когда он узнал о смерти отца, слишком изнеженный, слишком медлительный, слишком самоуверенный.

— Не люблю, но сожалею о том, что мог бы сказать ему — и не сказал. Только об этом.

Он не лукавил в словах, как не лукавил проливая масло на поясницу Чезаре, проникая в него — пальцами, продолжая ласкать его, вслушиваясь, как меняется его голос.

— А еще о том, что он так и не узнал, что из всех его сыновей я — больше всего похож на него. Но это было так давно, Чезаре-эфенди, что порой мне кажется: не было вовсе.

Масла было слишком много — и оно стекало по ногам, на покрытые узорным шитьем атласные подушки, впитывалось в них, делая их скользкими тоже.

Он положил руку на поясницу Чезаре, заставляя прогнуться еще немного, открыться сильнее, прежде, чем попытаться снова.

***  
Можно было сказать — многое, пока еще оставалась кровь в израненном теле, а время — в кулаке.

О том, что это ложь — когда говорят, будто всегда можно достучаться до чьего-то сердца, пока оба живы. Что это еще большая ложь — будто родитель одинаково делит свою любовь между всеми детьми. К чему тогда законы, согласно которым земля и титул достается одному, сутана и ладан — другому, а третьему…

Но Чезаре молчал, стиснув зубы, упираясь лбом в руки и ощущая, как капля пота скатывается по ложбинке прогнутого хребта. Он позволил — смог позволить, — протолкнуть в себя пальцы, дотронуться до себя изнутри, и не издал ни звука. Ему казалось, что заговорив, или выдохнув слишком шумно, он даст себе разрешение — ослушаться, послать к черту, ударить, перестать любить — в одночасье.

Ответить на чей-то вопрос так же, как ответил Джем.

Раздаваться под настойчивой лаской, как женщина, было приятно — и он приподнял бедра повыше, снова бросая вызов самому себе и тому, кого мог никогда больше не увидеть.

— Давай же…

Поднять бедра — еще выше, опустить голову — ниже некуда.

Там, где пол еще недавно был обжигающе-холодным, стало горячо от жара тела.

***  
И вновь это оказалось непросто, несмотря на их обоюдное желание, несмотря на количество масла, от которого ладонь Джема соскальзывала с бедра Чезаре. И хотя тот не издал ни звука, Джем видел его напрягшиеся, судорожно сведенные плечи, видел блестящую между лопаток испарину.

И он, ломая свою жгучую, болезненно разгоревшуюся похоть, не мог не замедлить неотвратимое движение, но лишь затем, чтобы в следующий миг наподдать бедрами сильнее — и не сдержать невольного стона.

Сполохи каминного пламени подсвечивали блестящую от масла и пота кожу. И он весь — Чезаре Борджиа — ныне казался выточенным из мрамора, как те римские боги, то их извлекали из небытия рабочие по всему Риму — даже в Ватикане. Их выставляли, очистив от грязи, на всеобщие обозрение, чтобы народ удивлялся искусности ваятелей и диковинности сюжетов. Но в отличие от этих идолов, Чезаре был живым, и таким тугим и горячим, что Джем, не желая того, сильнее сжал пальцы на его вздрогнувших бедрах.

Чезаре Борджиа был упрям и настойчив — и никто, никакая сила, никакая стихия в мире, не могла остановить его, даже если этой стихией было его собственное тело, в чьей клетке томился разум, обуреваемый страстями.

Глядя на прогнутую спину, рассыпающиеся по плечам, прилипающие кольцами к коже влажные волосы, Джем толкнулся снова, беря, завоевывая, будто тело Чезаре было неприступной крепостью, которую надо брать с наскока, пока ее жители не опомнились.

***  
И снова, и снова он видел себя со стороны — и видел других. Лица, голоса, видения прошлого наполняли его мысли, пока тело поддавалось приказу, неохотно — но поддавалось. Привстав, усилив сопротивление — чтобы вконец сломить себя, и заставить почувствовать малейшее движение. Чезаре привстал сперва на локти, потом — на вытянутые руки. Поднял, наконец, голову — но ни разу не обернулся.

Хмурясь, кусая губы, дыша то размеренно, то срываясь на хриплые вздохи вскачь, он смотрел прямо перед собой — на стену, где над искусно выписанными парчовыми драпировками в золотых арабесках красовался герб его отца. Его герб. Герб их общей крови, алой, как бык, спокойно пасущийся на зеленом поле.

Все было так, как он желал. Все должно было быть — так. С пальцами, вжатыми в бедра, с весом чужого тела, давящим на поясницу.

Когда все случилось, и болезненное, скользкое ощущение наполненности стало знакомым, Чезаре прижал ладонь ко лбу, чтобы ощутить — пот и вздувшуюся, пульсирующую жилу, признак гнева или страсти. Путанный клубок его тревожных мыслей стал распутываться, смех превратился в чистое, идеальное усилие.

А вот будущего — будущего было не видно. Там, впереди, в конце истоптанной, изъезженной, в бороздах от тележных колес дороги, клубился мрак.

***  
Смех заметался по комнате, чтобы превратиться в стон.

Их совместный стон, длинный, болезненный на выдохе, приглушенный коврами и подушками. Стон замирал ненадолго, чтобы возобновиться при следующем толчке, при новом сполохе пламени, и — снова превратиться в смех, рассыпающийся яркими искрами, что грозили подпалить темницу Джема, ненадолго ставшую убежищем. Для него. Для Чезаре Борджиа — такого же, как он, и такого, каким шахзаде Джем никогда не был.

И никогда не станет.

Смех то гас, то вспыхивал снова, и подстегиваемый им, своей природой, а может жаждой обладания, жизни, которая теплится в любом существе, пока оно живо, до самого смертного мига, шахзаде Джем ускорялся. Движения его бедер становились резче, а толчки глубже. И смех замирал — опять ненадолго.

А Джем цеплялся за покрытое испариной тело под ним, не сдерживая гортанного глухого стона. Он знал — там, за дверью, их могли услышать, но остановить себя не мог. Движение набирало скорость, от масла и пота пальцы соскальзывали с бедра Чезаре, и Джем пропускал руку между его ног, чтобы обхватить напряженное естество, и снова обратить смех в стон, серебро — в золото, а золу — в пламень.

Огонь, живущий в Чезаре Борджиа, коснулся и его, зажигая, поднимая встречный огненный вал.

И сейчас, в этот миг, шахзаде Джему было совершенно неважно, что творилось за пределами его комнаты, что будет через несколько часов.

***  
Узоры перед глазами переплетались в очевидном ритме, вторившем ритму соития. Острые углы, мягкие переходы, сплетения жил, ток золота и крови. Роскошь, не имеющая никакого смысла без власти. Власть и право выбора, ускользающее из рук, как сжатая слишком сильно подушка — на особенно резком толчке.

Можно было распластаться, лечь ничком, позволить брать себя, делать с собой то, что предназначено судьбой — но при первой мысли об этом Чезаре едва де скрежетнул зубами.

И — не отрывая застывшего, яростного взгляда от узоров, которые делла Ровере однажды презрительно назвал «мавританскими», накрыл руку джема своей.

Чтобы вести.

Чтобы дернуть бедрами назад, задавая собственный ритм — другой ритм, созвучный тому, что делла Ровере называл свойственным смуглым и диким морискам из далекой Валенсии.

Алое, синее, золотое и белое начинало бряцающе отплясывать перед требовательным взглядом. Толкаясь ладонью от пола, отбрасывая волосы со лба упрямым движением головы, Чезаре наверняка знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы уложиться в отведенный срок.

Бык, пасущийся на лугах в Валенсии, где он сам никогда не был, и епископом которой являлся поневоле, был именно тем, о котором говорили, что он — опаснее других, умеет читать мысли человека, идущего на него с копьем, и даже вести с обоих рогов.

***  
В покоях, несмотря на разожженный камин, было сыро и зябко. Эта сырость, казалось, проникала в самую душу, разъедала ее, как проказа, наполняла мутным зловонным духом тибрских болот, дрожью, от которой сводило челюсти.

Александр с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не обхватить себя руками, а стоящий перед ним навытяжку солдат бодро чеканил:

— … ранил одного из солдат, охранявших графиню Пезаро, после чего отправился в покои принца Джема, — приставленный следить за Чезаре слуга рапортовал по-военному четко, да только лучше картина от этого никак не становилась. — Заперлись, и его высочество турецкий принц отослал своего слугу.

— Что же кардинал Борджиа?

— До сих пор не выходил.

Александр махнул рукой, отсылая соглядатая.

Наблюдать за перемещениями своего среднего сына по замку и окрестностям он распорядился сразу, как только был подписан договор с Карлом — и вовсе не потому, что сомневался в мужестве Чезаре. Напротив, Александр опасался, что сын может наломать дров: в силу юности, пылкости натуры и храбрости. Опасения оправдались — а ведь Чезаре даже не покинул Рим.

Что же будет, когда он окажется один на один с грозящей ему опасностью?

Эта горячность Чезаре была унаследована явно не от него. Может, от кого-то из Борджиа? Или родственников Ваноццы? В ее роду тоже были солдаты, как она утверждала.

Когда-то Александр был и сам молод и пылок — и все же, трезвый расчет никогда не покидал его, иначе бы он не стал кардиналом, а после — самым молодым секретарем папы, не получил бы тиару и, как думал турок Баязид, весь христианский мир в придачу. Впрочем, до мнения последнего Александр не питал иллюзий: турку нужна была смерть брата, чтобы верней и надежней утвердиться на троне и замарать белые одежды римских пап кровью своего невинно убиенного брата.

Александр надеялся не допустить этого — хотя бы не в пределах Рима и папской области. И потому согласился отдать этому гальскому петуху, топорщившему облезлые перья, свою кровь. Но и относительно миссии Чезаре тоже не было иллюзий. Он мог говорить сыну что угодно — в глаза, чтобы поддержать его дух. Но им обоим было предельно ясно: Чезаре такой же заложник, каким был и остается Джем. Что он мог сделать? Чем помочь незадачливому шахзаде, оказавшемуся в глазах Карла ходячим мешком на триста тысяч новехоньких дукатов?

Что мог сделать сам Александр, когда город, вверенный ему Господом, чертовы французы и их наемники насиловали, словно портовую шлюху? Только услать их подальше. Отдав то единственно дорогое, что у него было.

Он вспомнил взгляд Чезаре, когда поцеловал его в лоб: отчаяние, смешанное со злостью и такой жгучей ненавистью, которая, стань она клинком, проткнула бы Александра насквозь.

Чем он заслужил эту ненависть? Уж не тем ли, что разлучил Чезаре с сестрой? А правильно ли сделал — что разлучил? При одной мысли о том, что могли делать они оба, его дети, брат и сестра, перехватывало горло, и дрожь охватывала все тело. А может, зря он поверил Джованни, может, не было у них ничего? Но Джованни был слишком бескорыстен и слишком недалек, чтобы измыслить подобное. Да и то, что устроил Чезаре сегодня у покоев Лукреции…

За окном серело. Захотелось пить, но Александр не стал звать слугу, доковылял до кувшина, плеснул себе вина, мельком глянул в окно — и замер.

Засыпая все вокруг крупными белыми хлопьями, шел снег.


End file.
